


“I have crossed the horizon to find you”

by em_the_gem



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, basically it's sleepless in seattle, very sweet and slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: the “we liked each other in High School but we agreed not to talk to each other for 6 months and if we still feel the way we do, let’s meet at the Empire State Building and - oh shit I’m late, will you still be there?”





	“I have crossed the horizon to find you”

Magnus rushed through the crowds on the sidewalks, his scarf blowing in the wind and his nose running. He was sure to look to both sides before crossing the trafficated roads of Manhattan on this Friday afternoon.

The sun had set a few minutes ago and painted the sky deep orange and deep blue. It was a clear night and everything was set to be perfect.

If only Magnus’ train hadn’t been delayed for an hour and he was running late to meet up with Alec.

In any other occasion he could have texted him, letting him know that he was running late. He could have done that 6 months ago. But then they’d made that stupid agreement and the memory of it was enough to worry him and he almost ran out in front of a moving cab. The cab driver honked and flipped him off before turning a corner.

The Empire State building came into his sight when he reached the corner of 5th Avenue and East 36th Street. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he rushed to the ticket office to buy entrance to the top.

6 months ago he and Alec had graduated high school and Magnus was set to move to LA. On the night of graduation they’d gotten a bit too close, and a bit too drunk, and they had poured their hearts out, revealing a mutual crush that had grown over the years. To Magnus that had been the best news of his life, and then he had left.

They had agreed to meet at the top of the Empire State Building six months from then and take things from there.

Actually, the agreement had been ‘let’s meet 6 months from now, with no contact what so ever, at the top of the Empire State Building at 6 pm but only if we still feel the same as we do right now. And if neither of us show up, we’ve moved forward and this was just a high school crush’. 

They had agreed to meet at 6 and last Magnus had seen the time had been 7 something and Magnus was _late_.

The agreement had been a bit much, but they had been drunk and they had written it down and Magnus had left the next day.

The feelings he felt for Alec had not faltered or withered away, they had only grown because he missed him. He missed his best friend and the things they used to do together. He missed the late night conversations about books and movies and everything in between. He missed his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his being. He missed every thing about him and now he was about to miss the chance of getting to see him again.

Of course, he couldn’t know if Alec still felt the same. He had hopes, of course, that the daydreams he had had the past 6 months were some that Alec shared. He had hopes that the feelings he had for Alec were some that Alec shared. He hoped that Alec would be standing outside of this door, waiting for him.

With a deep breath in, he stepped out of the elevator and onto the concrete at the top of the building. The night had grown colder and darker, and it was windier up here than on the ground.

Despite the time of the day and the cold weather, there were quite a lot of people and Magnus feared that if Alec really had shown up he wouldn’t be able to spot him.

He looked down at his wrist to check the time and when it showed 7:39 pm his heart sank to his stomach and for a minute he felt like the world had turned on him. He leaned against the wall of the building and looked up into the night sky. Then he kicked himself and chided himself for thinking of giving up without a fight.

He walked two rounds of the top and then another before hopelessness settled and his heart felt heavy. He was just about to press the button for the elevator to take him to the ground, when a tall, dark figure caught his eyes.

There were fewer people now and it was almost quiet except for the wind that roared in his ears. The figure had broad shoulders and a stance that was unlike any other yet very familiar. His heart started beating, his pulse loud in his ears and a flutter in his stomach. 

He stepped closer to the man with wobbly legs and a shallow breathing. He hoped, _oh how he hoped_. When he cleared he throat, and the figure turned around only to reveal a face with piercing hazel eyes, he felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart leaped. Alec stood and looked at him, a big goofy smile growing on his face and a dumbfounded expression on his face. He stepped closer and all Magnus could do was to mirror that action until they stood toe to toe and eye to eye.

“I have crossed the horizon to find you,” he breathed out and sighed in contempt as Alec’s hand caressed his cheek.

“Still the flair for dramatic I see,” Alec chuckled as he put their foreheads together.

“You’re really here. You’re here,” Magnus mumbled and took in Alec’s presence.

“Of course I am, where else would I be?” he sounded taken aback and he pulled back only to gaze fondly into his eyes.

“I’m late. I’m _two_ _hours_ late, Alexander,” he hadn’t spoken that word in so long and he was happy to know that it still made Alec smile and his own heart flutter with excitement.

“I know,” he sighed before he continued with a smirk on his face. “But then I thought, maybe I’d get lucky and find another who got stood up and we’d live-“

Alec never got to finish his sentence as the rest of the words were swallowed by Magnus as he caught his lips mid sentence.

Their lips fit together and moved together as if this was meant to be, and Magnus found that it applied perfectly for the two of them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
